This invention relates generally to a weaving heddle frame having upper and lower frame staves including parallel heddle carrying rods, end vertical and support members respectively interconnecting opposite ends of the frame staves together. More particularly, the invention relates to the provision of an intermediate support member lying between the end support members and parallel thereto and engaging the rods.
For long weaving widths the corresponding weaving frames must have long frame staves so that it becomes necessary to dispose between the upper and lower frame staves, at a distance from the ends of the staves, an intermediate support or several intermediate supports lying parallel to the stave end supports and being spaced apart suitable distances over the length of the staves, the intermediate support or supports functioning to counteract the tendency of the frame staves to bend while operating the frame. Excessive vibrations of the heddle frames can thereby be prevented. The extent of bending of the frame staves depends on their length and cross-section, the number of weaving heddles engaging the heddle carrying rods, as well as upon the tension of the warp ends. The bending of the frame staves must be maintained as slight as possible so that the distance between the upper and lower frame staves and thereby the distance between the heddle carrying rods, for the purpose of lining up the weaving heddles, can be maintained constant so as to permit a free and unobstructed shifting of the weaving heddles on the heddle carrying rods during operation, and so as to avoid breakage of the weaving heddles.
In order to maintain the distance between the frame staves, and the heddle carrying rods thereon, as constant as possible, various shapes and types of intermediate supports have been utilized. Such supports are either fixedly mounted or are interchangeably mounted on the frame staves by means of threaded fasteners or clamping devices. These or other types of securing means have likewise been employed for holding the heddle carrying rods as they extend into transverse slots therein, or comprise projections and recesses between the intermediate supports and the rods which are fitted together. And, the heddle carrying rods may be maintained by rod holders at predetermined distances on the frame staves. The exchangeable fittings for the intermediate supports permit a change of position thereof between the weaving heddles in the course of the weaving process. However, the weaving heddles take their final position only after commencement of the weaving process, so that a stationary fixed intermediate support in a heddle frame may therefore need to be shifted from its initial position and thereafter fixed in place after the start of the weaving process.
The use of such types of intermediate supports is disadvantageous in that the insertion thereof when anchored in one of the frame staves is quite time consuming and laborious, considering that for example an intermediate support must be inserted and fixed by means of threaded fasteners or the like extending edgewise through the frame staves, or must be fixed by means of special clamping devices thereby requiring special tools.